Ayame y Naruto
by ayame-gri
Summary: Naruto tiene una hermana que vuelve a la aldea despues de mucho tiempo, las cosas cambian ¿para bien o para mal?. No es un buen summary, perdonen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Ojala que les guste este fic porque a mi si.**

**En esta historia quiero aclarar que Ayame es un personaje creado por mi y también, que en esta historia Itachi fue perdonado y volvió a la aldea, al igual que Sasuke.**

Era un día hermoso en la aldea de la Hoja, todo marchaba a la perfección, todos los ninjas estaban ocupados en algo importante.

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba entrenando para futuras misiones sin imaginar la sorpresa que estaba por vivir. En ese momento en la entrada de la aldea se encontraba una joven hermosa de cabellera rubia amarada en dos coletas, ojos azules, alta, delgada, vestida de negro y que no aparentaba más de 20 años; los guardias no podían dejarla pasar ya que no la conocían y en ese caso se llamo a la Hokage.

La Hokage se sorprendió enormemente al ver a la muchacha; ya era una niña sino toda una mujer; no era la misma que un día había salido de la aldea por orden del tercero, frente a ella estaba Ayame, la hermana mayor de Naruto. A pesar de haber crecido su expresión no había cambiado, sus ojos seguían revelando aquella tristeza característica, además de ese brillo especial que tiene siempre y que Naruto muestra en algunas ocasiones.

Ya aclarado el dilema de si la dejaban entrar o no; se dirigieron a la oficina Hokage, ambas caminaban en silencio hasta su destino, nadie las miraba excepto Lee que le llamo la atención aquella extraña, casualmente le recordaba a alguien pero ¿a quien?, se quedo pensando un rato y como no se acordaba a quien se parecía se fue sin darle importancia.

Ayame le dio todos los detalles de estos 11 años a la Hokage, después de una larga conversación Shizune apareció en la oficina, la Hokage le pidió que buscara un lugar para que Ayame descansara durante su estadía en la aldea, Shizune obedeció de inmediato, mientras que Ayame se retiraba de la oficina (claramente no tenían nada mas de que hablar).

Al salir de la torre principal Ayame decidió caminar por la aldea, se sentía extraña al volver a la aldea de la Hoja, _tantos recuerdos buenos y malos; claro que mas malos,_ pensaba; no podía dejar a parte el tema de su hermano, no sabia como le hablaría después de todo lo dejo cuando lo necesitaba pero no había sido su elección, sino la del concejo de la aldea, aunque seria razonable que no la quisiera ver después de todo nunca se preocupo de el en esos 11 años, lejos y él solo siendo un niño luchando por ser aceptado en un lugar en donde no lo querían, lo mas sensato era que el se haya olvidado de ella.

_SOY SU HERMANA, pero no ice nada por el, seguramente no me recuerda y si no me odia, aun así solo quiero verlo, luego me iré._- pensaba Ayame mientras seguía caminando mientras se adentraba en el bosque; llegoa un claro en medio del bosque en donde un equipo de 3 ninjas que al parecer eran genins y no hace mucho habían salido de la academia.

Casualmente era el equipo de Konohamaru, Moegi al verla pensó que se trataba de Naruto empleando el jutsu sexy por esta razón corrió a saludarlo junto con sus compañeros de emocionadamente, en especial Konohamaru que no lo veía hace tiempo a pesar de que la paz había regresado a la aldea, ya que siempre se encontraba ocupado y el también.

Ayame quedo atónita ante el comportamiento de los 3 niños que la saludaron y llamándola "jefe", hasta que Konohamaru le enseño su propia versión del jutsu sexy y preguntando a viva voz_ ¿Qué TAL MI JUTSU NARUTO?_ Cuando Ayame vio la versión de Konohamaru del jutsu sexy dijo:

-_Tu jutsu es patético,¡será mejor que te concentres en perfeccionar técnicas que sirvan en batalla, escape o recolección de información! Y no para jugar.-_al término de esto se dio vuelta para irse y sin mirar a los niños agrego un último detalle:

-_ha!! Se me olvidaba, no soy Naruto; de hecho soy una chica, mi nombre es Ayame.-_ y se fue.

Los niños se miraron, pero no podían creer lo que acababan de oír, ¿de verdad no era Naruto, lo dejaron pasar y volvieron a entrenar, aunque Konohamaru pensaba en las palabras que acababan de dedicarle, sabia que eso lo recordaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ayame se alejaba cada vez mas a prisa, caminando sin rumbo, sus pasos la llevaron a un pequeño puente en donde paro a descansar, el recuerdo de su hermano la invadió:

------Flash back------

En el puente se puede ver a Ayame cuando tenia 10 años, junto a Naruto que tenia 4 años.

_-Naruto tu eres un niño pero si yo muriera en una misión o algo me pasara tu ¿podrías cuidarte solo?-_ pregunto Ayame, con cierto temor.

_-Si, pero a ti no te pasara nada eres fuerte-_ respondió Naruto y mirando a su hermana a los ojos agrego:

_-¿Tienes una misión peligrosa?_

_-Si, partiré a un lugar muy lejano y será por mucho tiempo Naruto por eso necesito saber si podrás cuidarte solo durante ese tiempo-_

_-Claro que si, yo voy a cuidarme hasta que tu regreses y también a nuestra Habitación, por mi no te preocupes-_ dijo sonriéndole a su hermana, ella le acaricio la cabeza y lo abrazo, luego lo llevo al puesto de ramen que iban siempre, comieron y se fueron a su habitación.

Hizo dormir a Naruto; preparo sus cosas, puso todo lo que creía necesitar, unas fotos de ella junto a su hermano, de sus padres (las cuales Naruto no había visto por ordenes del tercer Hokage), preparo el desayuno para el día siguiente junto con el almuerzo y la cena, por ultimo dejo una nota en donde le explicaba que debía irse y que no volvería hasta dentro de unos 10 años o mas y lo mucho que lo quería y diciéndole que debía luchar si quería algo, nunca abandonar sus sueños y que todo mejoraría,

Ella sabia mejor que nadie que su hermano no era aceptado en la aldea por lo sucedido cuando nació y por eso no quería dejarlo solo, pero eran las ordenes del Hokage y debía obedecer aunque no le gustara la idea; vio por ultima vez dormir a su hermano le beso la mejilla y salio cerrando la puerta. A los pocos minutos Naruto despertó y al no encontrar a su hermana se levanto, busco sus zapatos y salio corriendo en busca de su hermana (cabe notar que Naruto corría por las calles de la aldea en pijama); Ayame le llevaba gran ventaja sabia que si no salía pronto de la aldea iba a regresar junto a su hermano, por eso corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

Finalmente Ayame llego a las puertas se dio vuelta para ver a la aldea por última vez y salio de ella, llevaba un buen trecho cuando Naruto llego a las puertas de la aldea para ver como se alejaba su querida hermana, fue cuando, Naruto, grito:

-¡¡_AYAME, NO TE VALLAS, REGRESA PORFAVOR!!_

Ayame se dio la vuelta y con lágrimas en los ojos por ver a su hermano pidiéndole que regresara levantando la mano e hizo una señal de adiós y también grito:

-¡¡_VOLVERE LO PROMETO, CUIDATE HASTA ENTONCES!!_

_-¡¡TE VOY A ESPERAR AQUÍ, TU TAMBIEN CUIDATE Y ESCRIBEME!!-_ respondió Naruto diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras Ayame se alejaba.

------Fin del flash back--------

Ayame tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía contener mas la pena que la acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto Naruto regresaba de su entrenamiento iba muy tranquilo caminando, decidió tomar el camino largo a su habitación y pasar por el puente, en su mente estaba presente su hermana, aquel día era el día en el cual su hermana había partido para nunca mas saber de ella, ninguno de sus amigo sabia de ella, no quería que supieran de ella, no, ellos no entenderían lo que paso; solo quería que su hermana regresara aunque poco a poco, con el paso de los años el comenzaba a perder la fe en que ella regresaría, después de todo ya habían pasado 11 años.

_Quizás algo le paso o se olvido de mí_ -pensaba Naruto mientras seguía caminando; llego hasta el puente y vio a una chica que se cubría el rostro con las manos; esta chica le parecía familiar; se acerco a ella preguntando:

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Nada, solo estaba recordando.-_dijo Ayame refregándose los ojos, Naruto la observo y de pronto sus ojos con los de ella se cruzaron.

-¡¡¡_AYAME, VOVISTE!!!!-_ grito a todo pulmón Naruto

-¡¡¡_NARUTO!!! ¿Eres tu, mi hermano?- _dijo Ayame, con temor a la reacción del chico que tenia en frente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente; se podía escuchar el latir de sus corazones que a cada segundo se volvían mas y mas fuertes, no sabían que decirse; las preguntas saltaban una tras otra en sus mentes, seguían mirándose a los ojos sin saber como reaccionar; el viento comenzaba a soplar, era una brisa fría pero a la vez calida que envolvía a los jóvenes creando aquella atmósfera disuelta por el tiempo y la separación, una vez mas volvían a encontrarse aunque sus corazones habían cambiado, ellos seguían como si nada; se vieron el uno al otro como la ultima vez que estuvieron allí. El silencio no fue interrumpido, Naruto bajo la mirada y en impulso la abrazo fuertemente, apego su rostro al cuerpo de Ayame mientras ella también lo abrazaba con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha le acariciaba la cabeza como lo hacia antes.

Los hermanos alfil se habían encontrado a pesar de que aun no se decían nada ellos sentían su cercanía de tal manera que no la podían explicar, es como si la parte que les falto durante tanto tiempo al fin había vueltos a cada uno de una manera diferente.

Después de un rato se separaron; Naruto tenía lágrimas en sus ojos que empezaron a rodar por su rostro al igual que Ayame solo que ella en este momento le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa; esta sonrisa rebelaba toda la felicidad que sentía al reencontrarse con su hermano menor; Naruto por su parte acerco el dorso de su mano y se seco las lagrimas que empezaban a ser cada vez mas notorias, Ayame le imito pero aun así siguió manteniendo su sonrisa, Naruto la miro a los ojos y también sonrió y dijo:

_-Que bueno que ya estés aquí Ayame._

_-Lamento haber tardado tanto en volver, por favor perdóname Naruto, aunque estoy muy feliz de volver a tu lado-_ respondió Ayame tomando las manos de hermano entre las suyas.

_- No importa, sabia que volverías, pero…-_ Naruto se detuvo y bajo la mirada-_ya estaba empezando a perder la fe en que volverías, yo soy el que debe pedir disculpas._

Se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo entre ellos, hasta que Naruto lo interrumpió después de 5 minutos:

_-Y cuéntame ¿De que se trataba tu misión? No puedes negarte a decirme-_ dijo Naruto con un son de burla.

_-Por el momento no puedo decírtelo porque eso es parte de la misión; todavía no acaba pero pronto terminara y sabrás con lujo de detalles en que consistía y no insistas porque no te diré nada mas-_ respondió Ayame enseñándole la lengua a Naruto de manera infantil.

_-Esta bien-_dijo Naruto mirándola con los ojos pequeñitos_- vamos a Ishikar-ramen para celebrar tu regreso, ¡¡¡¡YO INVITO!!!!-_GRITO Naruto tomando de la mano a su hermana y llevándola mientras corría hasta el puesto de ramen, en donde los recuerdos felices de ambos estaban mezclado con sabroso olor a ramen que tanto gusta a ambos hermanos Uzumaki.

**Espero que les allá gustado, nos vemos pronto.**

**Chao…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Espero que les g****uste este fic dejen comentario, una cosa Asuma no a muerto en este fic; y ¿Cómo se puede poner para que me dejen comentarios anónimos? Espero respuesta por favor.**

Los hermanos Uzumaki llegaron a Ishikaru-ramen, el dueño del puesto de ramen se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Ayame otra vez, el la recordaba como no recordarla si ella había sido una de sus mejores clientas al igual que su hermano, en cuanto la hija del dueño apareció y la vio, corrió a abrazarla, su amiga había vuelto, por fin había vuelto, después de 10 largos años podía abrazarla de nuevo; Ayame estaba emocionada, aparte de reencontrarse con su hermano también se reencontraba con su mejor amiga de la infancia; ambas chicas se separaron con lagrimas en los ojos, se sentaron mientas Naruto observaba la escena con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y el dueño del puesto de ramen preparaba los tazones con el ramen favorito de los hermanos, su hija se sentó junto a Ayame y comenzaron a hablar como hace 10 años.

Mientras comían tanto Naruto como el dueño de la tiendo y su hija preguntaban sin parar cosas sobre estos 10 años fuera de la aldea, cuando llego de improviso llego Lee al puesto, saludo como siempre a todos en especial a Naruto al entrar cuando ve a Ayame, Lee se quedo helado al verla mas de cerca, "_Se parece a Naruto, pero ella es una chica"_ pensó Lee cuando Naruto dijo con la gran felicidad que lo inundaba:

-_Ella es Ayame, mi hermana y por fin ha vuelto a la aldea_-

Lee no supo como reaccionar ante esto, siempre pensó que Naruto no tenia familia.

-¡¡¡_KYAAAAAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡ LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ESTA EN ESTE LUGAR ARDIENDO DE FELICIDAD!!!-_grito Lee

Todos lo miraron con una gota de pena sobre sus cabezas.

-¿_Debes estar muy feliz Naruto?-_pregunto Lee para luego sentarse junto a ellos.

-_Si-_respondió Naruto sonriendo

Ayame le dio un codazo a Naruto y el entendió la indirecta.

-_A si!! Se me olvidaba, el es Rock Lee, mejor conocido como el cejotas- _dijo Naruto señalando a Lee, este levanto la mano en señal de aprobación a lo que decía Naruto.

-_Es un placer conocerte Rock Lee, yo soy Ayame Uzumaki la hermana mayor de Naruto-_respondió Ayame con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano hacia Lee, que el contesto; Lee al tomar la Mano de Ayame sintió que una brisa los unía y que un exquisito perfume que llenaba la habitación, fue unos segundos pero para Lee, fue una eternidad hermosa.

Luego de aquel momento Lee se sentó se sirvió un tazón de ramen para acompañar a los hermanos y poder hablar con Ayame; _"Es una chica hermosa, además de inteligente"_ pensó Lee mientras la escuchaba con gran atención y admiración, aquella admiración que solo le dedicaba a Gai-sensei.

La noche callo y Lee se fue a su casa, Naruto y Ayame hicieron lo mismo; por las calles de la aldea de la Hoja iban ambos jóvenes con dirección al apartamento (habitación) de Naruto, cuando pregunta:

-_Esta noche te quedaras conmigo, si es que no tienes a donde pasar la noche claro-_

_-Me quedo contigo, __además esa también es mi casa o ¿ya no lo es?-_dijo Ayame riéndose

_-Claro que es tu casa, tonta-_contesto Naruto enseñándole la lengua a su hermana.

Naruto y Ayame llegaron a la entrada de su "casa"; Ayame se encontro con todo un desorden en su antigua vivienda, pero a las vez los recuerdos volvieron a ella, todo estaba en mismo lugar que antes excepto por el echo de que estaba un poco sucio.

-_Parece que no as limpiado desde que me fui-_comento Ayame

Naruto se sonrojó y se rasco la cabeza con la mano derecha ante el comentario de su hermana. Ambos se dispusieron para dormir; Naruto le cedió su cama a Ayame, ella se dio cuenta de que ya no cabían ambos en aquella cama, pues habían crecido.

La noche paso como cualquier otra, tranquila y silenciosa para todos, menos para Ayame que tubo que soportar los gritos de Naruto daba entre sueños, hasta que amaneció; ambos se alistaron, Naruto con su ropa habitual y Ayame con un vestido negro que llagaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, el vestido dejaba ver sus hombros, en la cintura llevaba un obi rojo amarrado de una manera sencilla, su mano derecha estaba cubierta por un guante negro, en sus pies usaba unas sandalias iguales a las de la Hokage, mientas que su banda se la puso en el cuello (como la de Hinata) y su cabello amarrado en dos coletas como el día anterior; desayunaron ramen, como siempre y salieron de paseo por la aldea, mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea la gente que pasaba junto a ellos se les quedaba mirando, se volteaban a mirarlos, hablaban de ellos y las dirigían miradas de odio, asombro y asco, otros los señalaban y se reían al comentar con sus pares.

Se encontraron con Lee en la calle, quien no se dio cuenta de que la gente los miraba, Lee los saludo y las informo que la Hokage los llamaba a ambos.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage caminando con toda la calma y tranquilidad del mundo, cosa rara en Lee que siempre que lo llamaban corría para enterarse rápidamente de las cosas. Llegaron a su destino y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaban reunidos los equipos de Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai, incluyendo a Itashi Uchiha, Sai y Jiraiya.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Ayame en especial los senseis e Itashi, en ese momento la Hokage alzo la voz para que los presentes tomaran atención y salieran de su asombro:

_-Ella es Ayeme Uzumaki, la hermana de Naruto-_explico la Hokage, mientras los oyentes ponían otra cara de asombro igual a la anterior, todos menos Jiraiya que sonreía quedamente.

-_Ella ha regresado después de 10 años de un entrenamiento especial dictado como una orden por el tercero, ahora que ha vuelto a nuestra aldea me gustaría ver el fruto de su entrenamiento y junto con eso las habilidades de cada uno por separado en batalla contra ella-_sentencio la Hokage, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

Todos se miraron, realmente no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, de repente aparece la hermana de Naruto y luego la Hokage organiza un combate de todos contra esa chica, una idea algo loca.

-_Esto será todos contra uno-_dijo señalando a Ayame-_ el objetivo es ver el resultado de estos 10 años fuera, así que ustedes deberán tomarlo lo mas enserio posible y tu igual Ayame, se realizara mañana en el bosque conocido como "Bosque de la muerte", supongo que lo conocen; bien ¿alguien tiene objeción ante esto?-_termino de decir la Hokage.

Nadie abrió la boca, todos asintieron en señal de aprobación.

Luego de esto los ninjas se retiraron de la oficina de la Hokage dejándola sola con Jiraiya:

-_Tsunade, ¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo? Recuerda que ella no es igual a los demás por eso fue entrenada un lugar alejado de la aldea y mas aun de su hermano-_pregunto y acoto Jiraiya.

-_Sí, estoy segura de lo que hago, es lo mejor para ella y para nosotros, además esto será un buen entrenamiento para ellos y para ti ¿no crees?-_Tsunade respondió mirando a los ojos a Jiraiya.

_-Tienes razón, esto será muy interesante todo esto-_termino Jiraiya y salio de la oficina y desapareció en el pasillo por medio de una nube de humo que nadie noto, ya que todos prestaban atención a la chica que iba junto a Naruto mas adelante.

Lee se les acerco y camino en silencio junto Ayame; llegaban a la salida cuando Itashi se les adelanto y empujo a Ayame, la cual lo miro con odio y rencor haciendo que Itashi se cayera de bruces al suelo; Ayame paso junto a el como si nada y le piso la mano al momento en que salía del edificio principal.

Itashi la miro con odio se levanto y sin decir nada se fue al igual que Ayame; Naruto y todos los que presenciaron aquella escena estaban desconcertados, todos menos Kakashi que dijo:

-_Valla, después de tanto tiempo siguen comportándose igual que cuando iban a la academia-_Kakashi sintió la mirada de todos sobre el y agrego sacando su libro favorito y poniéndose a leer, dijo:

-_Ellos se conocen desde cuando estaban en la academia y eran rivales, pero su rivalidad iba más allá de lo normal, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de molestarse o herirse lo hacían, por eso la rivalidad de ellas no se compara con la que tienen algunos aquí; bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana-_y desapareció.

Los otros jounins también desaparecieron; todos miraron a Naruto.

_-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias una hermana?-_pregunto Sakura algo confundida aun por la situación.

-_Ustedes no preguntaron y además no pensé que fuera necesario-_respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza y salio corriendo antes de que alguien le preguntara mas o sus amigos se enfadaran.

-_La señorita Ayame a estado mucho tiempo fuera, Naruto esta muy feliz de que allá vuelto y más aun pelearemos contra ella que, de seguro es una asombrosa ninja, ¡hay que prepáranos!-_dijo Lee y se fue a entrenar, seguido por sus compañeros de equipo.

En la mente de todos estaba presente que mañana pelearían con aquella chica, la hermana de Naruto, Ayame.

**Espero que les allá gustado; si hay alguna palabra mal escrita avisen por favor, soy mala con la ortografía. **

**Chaooo…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!**

Cada una de los ninjas se fue por su lado al salir de la torre de la Hokage.

Sakura se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde practico por varias horas los jutsus médicos que a través de los años había aprendido; mas tarde salio y se dirigió a una zona de entrenamiento en donde encontró a Sasuke y Sai.

Al parecer Sai y Sasuke llevaban toda la tarde entrenando, ya que cuando Sakura los encontró estaban completamente exhaustos; inmediatamente advirtieron su presencia y dejaron de combatir.

-_Sasuke, Sai; necesito hablar con ustedes-_dijo Sakura sin saludar antes a los muchachos.

Ambos asintieron, sabían que debían hablar primero sin la presencia Naruto y luego tal vez con el.

Sakura los miro, suspiro y dijo:

-_¿Qué opinan de esta situación?_-

-_Yo no se que pesar ante esta situación, no es algo que se pudiera predecir-_contesto Sai, después de un rato de silencio.

-_Yo creo que es comprensible que no allá dicho nada, quizás pensó que ella no volvería y así evitaría que le tuvieran lastima o algo parecido-_

-_Sakura, lo que dice Sasuke tiene sentido de seguro fue por eso-_acoto Sai mirando a Sakura que tenia una cara de preocupación.

-_De seguro fue así-_lo que dijo Sai la había convencido y a la vez le levanto el animo-_Bien ¿que les parece si entrenamos un poco? Al parecer esa chica es fuerte-_

_-Es lo que dijo Lee, además ella izo que Itachi cayera al suelo-_dijo Sasuke y con esto los tres ninjas comenzaron una nueva pelea de entrenamiento.

Kakashi Hatake se encontraba no muy lejos del campo de entrenamiento de los muchachos, el también estaba entrenando pero con su sharingan, sabia que la pelea seria dura, lo era en el pasado como no lo seria ahora.

Asuma y su equipo se encontraban entrenando, al igual que los demás, Asuma sabia que perderían, era imposible ganarle a Ayame sin salir extremadamente mal de su pelea, solo esperaba que ella tuviera compasión con sus oponentes y que lo tomara con calma, eso era lo que mas deseaba.

Gai peleaba con entusiasmo, como siempre, al igual que Lee, pero este estaba mas emocionado por su entrenamiento que de costumbre, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa que tanto su sensei como Tenten y Neji podían ver.

-¿_Te fijaste en Lee cuando estaba con esa chica, la hermana de Naruto?-_pregunto Tenten a Neji sin dejar de mirar a Lee.

Neji asintió ante la pregunta de Tenten y dijo:

-_Parece que le llamo la atención y más de lo normal, será mejor que nosotros también entrenemos un poco más-_una vez dicho esto un centenar de armas cayeron del cielo sobre Neji quien esquivo y se puso en posición de ataque con el byakugan ya activado para comenzar una pelea que tardaría en terminar.

Shino y kiba mantenían una pelea en la cual Akamaru era atacado por los insectos de Shino mientras Kurenai los observaba, la pelea contra Ayame seria dura, sabia que no se parecería a las que estaban acostumbrados, así que decidió entrometerse en la pelea de sus alumnos preguntándose mentalmente donde estaba Hinata.

Hinata caminaba por el bosque algo preocupada.

_- si la Hokage decidió que todos nosotros peleáramos con la señorita Ayame, entonces debe ser muy fuerte-_se decía a si misma Hinata; ella no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De pronto choco con algo, casualmente era con Naruto quien estaba recostado en el pasto y junto a el estaba Ayame.

-_Disculpen, lo ciento no era mi intención molestarlos-_se disculpo con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro Hinata al momento en que Naruto se levantaba y presentaba a Hinata:

-_Ayame, ella es Hinata Hyuga y es una amiga_-dijo Naruto señalando a Hinata.

-_Es un placer conocerla_ _señorita Ayame-_contesto Hinata realizando una inclinación de su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Ayame se levanto y dijo:

-_El gusto es mío Hinata, yo soy Ayame-_de esta manera Ayame y Hinata comenzaron una larga conversación junto a Naruto.

La noche callo lentamente y los jóvenes ninjas y otros no tan jóvenes se dirigían a sus casas a acepción de Jiraiya.

Era una noche muy tranquila, todos lo ninjas involucrados en la pelea del día siguiente dormían placidamente con una adorable sinfonía de ronquidos de parte de algunos.

El día llego y con ello los jóvenes ninjas y otros que no tanto comenzaban a prepararse para la pelea de aquel día.

Ayame se levanto, aseo y se vistió igual que el día anterior mientras Naruto aun dormía, Ayame salio sin hacer ruido y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de la aldea; pensaba en su hermano, en Hinata y Lee, a pesar de que recién había conocido ayer les tenia mucha estima. Lee era muy parecido a su padre (me refiero en su actitud) y Hinata a su madre tanto en su forma de ser como en su aspecto físico (a excepción de sus ojos) no podía hablar de esto con Naruto, el no sabia como eran sus padres y a ella le fue prohibido hablarle de sus padres, llego al puente donde se había reencontrado con Naruto y se quedo mirando el agua hasta que la presencia y la voz de alguien la interrumpió:

-_Pero miren quien esta aquí, Ayame la monstruosidad de la aldea de la Hoja-_

_-Piérdete Uchiha-_respondió secamente Ayame

_-¿Me pregunto que tanto as mejorado tu problema? Y ¿que pensaran los demás cuando sepan lo que eres? Ya me imagino sus caras en especial la de tu hermano._

_A propósito ¿Por qué volviste?-_dijo Itashi con un tono sarcástico en su voz.

_-No estoy obligada a responder a un traidor como tu-_y diciendo esto Ayame se volteo para irse cuando Itashi le toma el brazo y la pone frente a él de un solo giro.

-_Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente desde hace 10 años, ¿Qué tal si lo resolvemos hoy en la pelea que tendremos en el "bosque de la muerte"?-_propuso Itashi.

-_Me parece bien, ahora suéltame idiota-_ exigió Ayame.

Itashi la soltó y desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a una Ayame muy enojada y con sed de venganza.

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente y como de costumbre para los habitantes de la aldea de la Hoja, en las puertas del "bosque de la muerte" todos los ninjas que participarían en la pelea estaban allí, hasta Kakashi estaba a tiempo, todos menos Ayame.

Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse por su hermana, ella había salido muy temprano y aún no llegaba, este tipo de comportamiento era mas común en Kakashi-sensei que se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito.

Paso un buen rato, pero uno muy largo, cuando apareció por fin Ayame caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Una vez que la susodicha llego hasta la puerta del bosque de la muerte la Hokage aclaro su garganta para decir:

-_Como todos están aquí, comencemos, Ayame entrara 10 minutos después que los demás_-dijo mirando a los ojos a Ayame.

-_Las puertas se abrirán y deberán entrar inmediatamente-_

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes de la Hokage; el ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre los ninjas, no era la primera vez que entraban a ese lugar, pero no tenían los mejores recuerdos de el, a cada uno de ellos le inquietaba el echo de pelear con aquella chica, en la mente de todos había una que otra pregunta, pero la que estaba presente en todos era _"¿que tan fuerte era esa chica?"_

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y todos entraron dejando solo a la Hokage, Shizune y Ayame fuera.

Pasaron los 10 minutos en silencio hasta que la Hokage le dio la orden a Ayame de entrar.

DENTRO DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE:

Naruto se fue rápidamente por los árboles para no toparse con su hermana tan pronto, el la conocía bien, solo esperaba que su problema de actitud lo allá controlado, por el bien de todos.

Sakura, Sai y Sasuke seguían a Naruto como podían, nunca lo habían visto así, estaba dando más del 100.

Lee, Tenten y Neji corrían por el camino principal mientras Tenten ponía trampas para quien pasara y Neji miraba hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo con el byakugan activado.

Gai, Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai preparaban una pequeña emboscada para Ayame, era mejor ser el atacante y no la presa.

Shikamaru, Ino y Shouji se mantenían escondidos para evaluar la situación en que se encontraban, pues no tenían referencias de Ayame como para planear una estrategia; pensaron estar bien escondidos pero se dieron cuenta de que no; de pronto Ino cayo desmayada al suelo sin explicación, Shouji se elevo en el cielo y choco contra un árbol, Shikamaru dio un salto al ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no logro salvarse, al tocar el suelo algo le jalo los pies hacia abajo y lo introdujo en una oscuridad inexplicable; lo ultimo que vio Shikamaru fue, la silueta de una mujer que salía de entre los matorrales, los cuales no estaban muy lejos de los que se habían escondido.

Kiba, Shino y Hinata investigaban el área cuando Hinata se elevo por el aire, estaba a tan grande altura que no podía ver a sus compañeros, activo su byakugan para ver como Kiba caía desmayado junto a Akamaru y a Shino suspendido en el aire igual que ella pero a una menor altura y que los insectos de su compañero huían del lugar, luego fue soltado y callo inconsciente el piso, en ese momento Hinata sintió que comenzaba a descender lentamente, estaba a unos 3 metros del suelo y callo abruptamente, se levanto a penas toco suelo y fue donde sus compañeros, ambos estaban bien solo habían perdido el conocimiento; miro para todos lados con su byakugan para descubrir a su atacante, a lo lejos vio la red de shakra de una persona; la persona que poseía esa red de shakra era muy extraña, era mas grande y el shakra era de color burdeo, además no tenia puntos de shakra, al parecer no tenia puntos débiles. Hinata permaneció en su lugar observando a la desconocida, entonces comprendió que su atacante era Ayame.

Naruto aumento la velocidad a tal punto que sus compañeros no pudieron seguirlo, Sakura perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, Sasuke y Sai retrocedieron para ayudarla, el tiempo de esta acción fue de breves segundos pero bastaron para que Naruto desapareciera de la mirada de sus compañeros.

Ayame saltaba de árbol en árbol, ya había acabado con 5 de los 19 ninjas que se encontraban en el bosque y los compañeros de Hinata habían sido 2 de ellos, esperaba que ella no le guardara rencor por lo ocurrido, intento no hacerle daño a ninguno de los chicos; Ayame solo tenia un objetivo, enfrentarse a Itashi y vencerlo, así podría cerrarle la boca para siempre.

Ayame no se dio cuenta, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no reparo en que había caído en la trampa de preparada por Kakashi y loso tros.

Kurenai la había introducido en un genjutsu especialmente diseñado para la ocasión; Ayame se dio cuenta de que estaba en una trampa cuando vio aparecer a Naruto de entre los matorrales, sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a la imagen de su hermano y así logro darse cuenta de que se encontraba bajo un genjutsu; realizo unos cuantos sellos con sus manos y quito el genjutsu para recibir la famosa entrada dinámica de la bestia verde de La Hoja, seguida de una lluvia de kunais, cortesía de Kakashi, Ayame esquivo ambos ataques con gran maestría, contrarrestando con una patada, un excelente ejemplo de taijutsu, que recibió Asuma en el estomago, derribándolo y paralizando algunos puntos de shakra. Gai comenzó a darle una gran variedad de golpes a Ayame que los esquivaba con toda facilidad, Kuranai preparaba otro genjutsu, pero fue interrumpida por uno de los golpes de Gai que Ayame esquivo, Kakashi se percato de que Ayame había bajado la guardia, en ese momento la ataco con el chidori, Auyame no era tonta, se dio cuenta y detuvo su ataque tomando su brazo con la mano derecha; esta acción fue de instantáneos segundos pero bastaron para que Kakashi perdiera la mitad de su shakra, ya que fue absorbido por la chica, Asuma la ataco por detrás en ese momento pero fue arrojado contra un árbol y en un descuido de parte de todos Kuranai era absorbida en una especie de agujero creado por Ayame, los demás no pudieron hacer nada por ayudarla ya que sus cuerpos se paralizaron momentáneamente, una vez que no hubo rastro de Kurenai, Ayame salio del agujero cerrándolo, hizo que los ninjas restantes se elevaran por el aire para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado, la pelea seguirá en prox. Capitulo; cuídense.**

**PD: si hay faltas ortográficas avisen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Ya estoy de vuelta Miro-Yumi, ya que eres la única que me deja comentarios es a la única que le puedo escribir algo. Ojala te guste este capitulo.**

Una vez terminado con los cuatro jounins, Ayame se adentro más y más en bosque, no muy lejos de hay se encontraba Lee, Tenten y Neji, Ayame advirtió la presencia de los 3 ninjas, se detuvo para pensar un poco_, "si ataco al equipo de Lee con taijutsu se me ara mas difícil combatir, además no puedo arriesgarme a revelar mi posición antes de descubrir la de Itashi, me pregunto ¿Dónde estará ese maldito?"_

Mientras Ayame pensaba Neji la había localizado con su byakogan, le indico a Lee y a Tenten con una mano que era momento de atacar, al parecer ella había bajado la guardia; Tenten lanzo una lluvia de kunais sobre Ayame los cuales fueron repelidos por una onda de energía provocada por la que se supone que debía ser atacada, de parte de Lee recibió una serie de golpes y patadas combinadas con técnicas del clan Hyuga que Neji proporcionaba a la pelea, ambos muchachos quedaron impresionados al ver que Ayame esquivaba cada uno de los golpes con gran maestría, después de un rato ambos terminaron canzados, mientras Tenten combatía contra Ayame, de un segundo a otro Tenten cayo al suelo inconsciente, Neji se apresuro a ver que le había pasado a su compañera al igual que Lee, sin darse cuenta de que Ayame se encontraba detrás de ellos, toco con la punta de los dedos el hombro de Neji para que cayera desmallado junto a Tenten, Lee se separo rápidamente de ellos y colocándose en posición de ataque frente a Ayame, ésta lo miro a los ojos, le sonrío, Lee se preparo para realizar el Loto invertido contra Ayame, ella le miro con ternura, Lee la tenia en la posición adecuada para realizar la técnica cuando sintió que algo le agarraba los brazos y lo suspendía en el aire, en ese momento Ayame tocaba el suelo con los pies, le dirigió una mirada de cariño y le dijo.

_-Discúlpame por esto, por favor.-_una vez dicho esto Lee descendió hasta la altura de la cara de la chica, que poso sus dedos delicadamente alrededor del cuello de Lee para dejarlo inconsciente, lo deposito suavemente en el suelo y desapareció sin hacer ruido y sin que nadie lo notara.

Neruto sentía algo de miedo y confusión, tarde o temprano se enfrentaría con su hermana, sabia de sobra que ella tenia armas que nadie podía superar, si era así cuando era una niña ahora deba ser invencible, claramente Naruto no quería formar una pelea con Ayame, sin darse cuenta ya había atravesado mas de la mitad del bosque, miro a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de equipo ya no estaban, se decidió a regresar por el miso camino por el cual había venido.

Sasuke, Sakura y Sai caminaban por el bosque intentando descubrir donde estaría Naruto y quizás algo de su hermana; Ayame no se izo esperar el encuentro con los compañeros de su hermano, apareció de la nada frente a ellos, no le sorprendió descubrir que Naruto no se encontraba con ellos; Sakura ataco rápidamente con uno de sus golpes que dio en el suelo dejando un enorme cráter, Sai ya había dibujado una gran cantidad de bestias que atacaron en milésimas de segundos y destruidas en otros, Sasuke ya había activado su sharingan mas poderoso y junto con su katana intentaba alcanzar a la chica que parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquel espectáculo de parte de los jóvenes ninjas, tanto Sakura como Sasuke comenzaban a irritarse con el hecho de que ninguno de sus ataques funcionaba, Sai también decidió atacar directamente con la pequeña katana que llevaba en la espalda; Ayame comenzaba a aburrirse con todo lo que estaba pasando a si que, debía admitir que cada ninja con que había peleado en ese bosque era fuerte y que se merecían la consideraron de la Hokage ante muchos otros pero nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla en batalla, con este pensamiento en su mente Ayame izo que Sakura y Sai se elevaran en el aire y haciéndolos chocar el uno contra el otro tan fuerte que el golpe sonó a lo lejos para luego caer abruptamente al piso, por otro lado Sasuke estaba paralizado, poco a poco salía un especie de energía de su cuerpo de color azul, Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y salio en ayuda de Sasuke, pero fue detenida abruptamente por Ayame que izo exactamente lo mismo con Sakura, Sai aun permanecía en el suelo y veía como el chacra de sus compañeros era absorbido, rápidamente tomo uno de sus pinceles y un pergamino vació y pinto una bestia enorme y terrorífica además de fuerte, Ayame solo sonrió mientras dirigía la mano derecha hacia la bestia que poco a poco perdía forma, la tinta con la cual Sai había creado la criatura callo sobre el, con ayuda de la mano izquierda, Ayame, formo una burbuja de tinta que encerraba a Sai dentro de ella; La burbuja se reventó gracias a un kunai lanzado por Naruto para sorpresa de sus compañeros el ninja cabeza hueca de la aldea de la Hoja estaba ahí para ayudarlos, Ayame dejo de absorber el chacra de Sasuke y Sakura, ambos cayeron al suelo, Neruto realizo 3 clones cada uno tomo a uno de sus compañeros y los alejo un poco del lugar en que se encontraban, Naruto miro a su hermana fijamente a los ojos y tomo una distancia de unos 2 metros, Ayame le miro a los ojos y dijo:

_-Estas tomando unos 2 metros y medio de distancia, aun recuerdas lo que puedo hacer, pero esta ves esa distancia no te servirá.-_

Naruto salto sorpresivamente y cerró los ojos, desligo la confianza de su vista, dejando toda su concentración en sus oídos y en el tacto; pudo sentir como algo se dirigía hacia el en ese preciso momento, logro esquivarlo sin tantos problemas aun estando en el aire, el poder secreto que poseía su hermana era un misterio para muchos, incluso para el, lo único que sabia y podía hacer en esa situación era esquivar los ataques de Ayame; cada roce con aquella energía se volvía mas certero a cada momento, Naruto era observado muy atentamente por sus compañeros de equipo; se preguntaban como era que aun no había sido derrotado, bueno sabían que era fuerte pero como lograba evadir cada ataque, la pelea que sostenían los hermanos Uzumaki era algo extraña, el único que se movía era Naruto esquivando algo que los demás no podían ver. Sasuke se dio cuenta al mirar el rostro de Naruto, al ver sus ojos cerrados comprendió el modo de poder esquivar el ataque de la chica, aun mirando a Naruto se dirigió a Sakura y Sai:

_-La clave de esta pelea es saber sentir la presencia del ataque de la chica, si se dan cuenta Naruto esta con los ojos cerrados, se guía por lo que presiente y no por lo que ve como nosotros.-_dijo Sasuke con mucha seriedad, mas de la normal.

Los tres ninjas observaban la pelea, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que Naruto se le hacia mas difícil esquivar el ataque, de un momento a otro la energía lanzada por Ayame alcanzo el tobillo apretándolo muy fuerte y haciendo que fuera arrastrado por el suelo, Ayame colgó a Naruto de cabeza mientras recibía un puñetazo de Sakura, Sasuke no se quedo atrás con Sharingan activado ataco con todas sus fuerzas, en cuanto a Sai prefirió tomar su pequeña espada que portaba en su espalda a sus pinceles, en este caso era mejor una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; Ayame no le afectaba en nada con que atacaran, inmovilizo a Naruto y se dispuso a atacar a sus enemigos y compañeros de equipo de su hermano, al parecer ellos habían descubierto la base de la defensa para su ataque pero saber que deben confiar en su sentido de percepción y no en sus ojos era una parte de todo, solo eso no les daría la victoria, sin darse cuenta los tres ninjas estaban en el suelo sin poder moverse, su chacra era absorbido por Ayame junto con el de Naruto que seguía suspendido en el aire de cabeza, pronto los chicos se empezaron a sentir débiles y vieron como una especie de agujero se formaba bajo ellos, Naruto sabia que su hermana los metería en uno de sus famosos agujeros negros, no creía que les aria daño, seguramente los enviaría a otro lugar, lo interesante seria saber a donde. Los cuatro ninjas fueron succionados por el agujero para luego cerrarse; en ese preciso momento Jiraija ataco junto a su rana quien fue rápidamente noqueado por ayame que sintió ambas manos del ero-senin en su busto, Jirija no se levanto, Ayame se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Itachi, al principio se asusto un poco y retrocedió de un salto, se coloco en posición de batalla, Itachi no perdió tiempo y le lanzo una gran cantidad de shurikens, Ayame los evadió como era de esperarse saco un kunai y ataco a Itachi quien respondió de la misma manera , comenzaron entre los dos una pelea bastante interesante en la cual solo se oían el sonido del choque de las kunais empleadas por ambos ninjas, de un momento a otro Ayame advirtió que Itachi no decía nada, siempre que se enfrentaba con el siempre le hacia irritar con sus fastidiosos comentarios, pero esta vez no era así, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un genjutsu bastante poderoso, se detuvo un momento, realizo una serie de sellos con los cuales logro deshacer el genjutsu, el verdadero Itachi salio de detrás de un árbol:

-¡¡_Valla!! Al parecer as mejorado un poco, ya no eres la fracasada de hace 10 años, aunque aun no estoy totalmente convencido de tu habilidad-_dijo Itachi de manera sarcástica.

-_Yo no tengo por que demostrarte nada, pero no te preocupes yo te cerrare la boca, ¡¡¡Ya lo veras!!!-_respondió Ayame con el tono mas desafiante que pudo expresar en su voz.

Ambos prepararon sus mejores jutsus, Ayame mantenía una defensa impenetrable, mientras que Itachi atacaba con toda su fuerza y a la vez esquivaba la energía que percibía a su alrededor, la pelea era impresionante, ambos estaban al 100 de sus habilidades, lastima que nadie viera esta fabulosa pelea, a acepción de Jiraija que se recupero del golpe de Ayame; mientras viea la pelea en su mente pervertida Jiraija pensaba si se veria igual que el jutsu sexy de Naruto, ante este pensamiento se sonrojo violentamente y le salio un chorrito de sangre por la nariz; Jiraija dejo a un lado sus pensamientos pervertido e intervino en la pelea, peor no de la forma correcta, apareció a un lado de ambos ninjas, los tomo del hombro a cada uno y los lanzo hacia delante, haciendo que ambos juntaran sus labios en beso, en un movimiento rápido Jiraija se puso por detrás de Itachi y lo empujo hacia Ayame, Itachi cayo sobre ella dejando a ambos en una situación algo incomoda, las mejillas de Ayame se sonrojaron al sentir el cuerpo de Itachi sobre ella; Itachi se levanto rápidamente y se giro hacia Jiraija que se iba corriendo por el bosque, Ayame despertó de su transe y salio corriendo en la misma dirección que Jiraija e Itachi.

Todos los ninjas que fueron desapareciendo dentro de los agujeros negros de Ayame estaban recibiendo asistencia médica; Hinata había logrado despertar a Akameru quien cargo a Kiba, ella se encargo de traer a Shino ante la Hokage para que los atendiera; Lee fue el primero en despertar de su equipo, despertó a Tenten y a Neji con el poder de la llama de la juventud, sus compañeros le agradecieron este gesto cerrándole la boca, se disponían a encontrara a su atacante cuando Shizune apareció y les comunico la orden de la Hokage que debían salir inmediatamente del bosque; los jóvenes no entendieron porque pero aun así acataron la orden, salieron junto a shizune en dirección a la salida mas cercana. Shouji despertó y no vio a Shikamaru por ningún lado, se levanto y observo la situación, recordó como poco a poco lo que había sucedido, se dio cuenta de que Ino aun no despertaba la tomo en sus brazos y miro por última vez el lugar por si veía a Shikamaru, pero como no vio nada se marcho en dirección a la salida, no podía dejar a su compañera de equipo sin asistencia medica, luego volvería por su amigo en donde sea que estuviera.

A las afueras del bosque se encontraban todos descansando y recibiendo los cuidados necesarios para aliviarse del ataque de Ayame, afortunadamente para todos los ninjas nadie había salido lastimado con la furia de la chica; al llegar al punto de inicio fuera del bosque Shouji vio a Shikamaru sentado bajo un árbol sin ningún daño mas que una curita en la mejilla.

De pronto algo se sentía en el ambiente, claramente algo pasaría, se escuchaban ruidos al interior del bosque, como si algo intentara escapar de un depredador, todos miraban con intriga el bosque que se presentaba frente a ellos como esperando a que algo saliera de su interior. Sin esperar demasiado tiempo vieron como Jiraija salía corriendo despavorido del interior del bosque se detuvo ante la mirada de todos fijada en el, luego miro hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta Ayamen e Itachi lo habían alcanzado y recibía una serie de golpes propinada por parte de ambos ninjas; después de observar el espectáculo que se les presentaba a todos los presentes, Tsunade los separo, para que Jiraija no fuera acecinado, Naruto se acerco a su hermana e intento calmarla pero del susto se alejo con una gran gota de pena sobre su cabeza y para colmo no era el único sintiendo pena ajena por ella y por Itachi.

Una vez tranquilizados y curados, los ninjas se disponían a escuchar a la Hokage:

-_Muy bien, todo ha terminado, el objetivo del enfrentamiento esta completo, ya pueden irse, el reto del día están libre-_

Los mas jóvenes se miraron entre si sin entender nada a excepción de Naruto que había entendido desde un principio cual era el objetivo al igual que los jounins, antes de que algien pudiera protestar o hacer una pregunta la Hokage desapareció en una nube

de humo junto con Shizune y Jiraija que necesitaba ser llevado al hospital. Ayame e Itachi se miraban con odio y rabia (le salían rayitos por los ojos), Itachi se acerco y le dijo:

_-Nuestros asuntos los resolveremos en donde nadie pueda ayudarte Ayame-_

_-Tu serás el que necesite ayuda cuando acabe contigo-_

Ambos se alejaron para tomar rumbo a sus casas junto a sus hermanos, Sasuke dejo que su hermano caminara un poco mas adelante que el, antes de irse miro a Ayame y sonrió para adentro pensando "_esto se pone interesante, no puedo esperar a ver lo que sucede entre estos dos"; _Naruto miro a su hermana y luego a Itachi que se alejaba a paso firme, logro alcanzar a su hermana estaba a punto de preguntar algo que tenia atravesado en la garganta cuando Lee apareció frente a ellos:

-_Señorita Ayame, gracias por la pelea-_

_-Pues de nada Lee, por cierto lamento haberte dejado inconsciente-_respondió Ayame con algo de asombro ante lo que acababa de decir Lee.

-_No se preocupe, ¿le molesta si le acompaño hasta a su casa?-_pregunto Lee un tanto sonrojado y deseando a que la chica accediera.

-_Claro que puedes acompañarnos-_contesto Naruto en vez de Ayame, quien confirmo moviendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Neji y Tenten se dieron cuenta de esto al igual que Gai, al parecer Lee se a enamorado de la hermana de Naruto; Hinata observaba la escena desde lejos y deseaba estar junto a ellos, pero no iría a pedirles si podía acompañarlos hasta su casa.

Todos vieron como Lee acompañaba a Naruto y su hermana a casa, Itachi miraba desde lejos como Ayame era escoltada por un chico que no era su hermano.

**Espero que les allá gustado, y por favor dejen review. Chaooo y cuidense, los veo pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!! Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les guste. XD**

Ayame, Naruto y Lee se dirigían juntos a la aldea, mientras eran observados por los demás, en especial por Itachi, que sentía como su sangre hervía al ver como un chico con un corte de tazón, cejas enormes y vestido de una manera ridícula acompañaba a Ayame y más aun que ella le permitiera hacerlo, cerro los ojos, suspira y se esfumo en una nube de humo sin decir ni hacer nada.

El resto de los ninjas también se retiraron a sus casas; Lee se sentía en la gloria, estaba caminando junto a Ayame, no le importaba que lo hubiera apaleado en minutos dentro del bosque, se sentía muy feliz al estar al lado de una mujer tan hermosa, fuerte y cariñosa como Ayame; pronto llegaron a la casa de los hermanos Uzumaki, Lee se despidió de ambos ninjas y se fue caminando con toda la calma del mundo.

Una vez adentro Ayame se sentó en una silla y le pregunto a su hermano:

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?-_Ayame estaba un tanto preocupada por su hermano y no solo por el sino que también por el resto de los ninjas que había peleado aquel día.

-_No te preocupes estoy bien, al igual que los demás a acepción del Ero-senin_ –respondió Naruto riéndose por lo ocurrido.

Ayame simplemente se sonrió, pero inmediatamente se puso seria y con su dedo índice toco sus labios y los delineo por el contorno con la punta de su dedo; Naruto se dio cuenta de esta acción y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos formulo la pregunta que tenia en la garganta desde que emprendieron el retorno a su hogar:

-_Ayame ¿te gusta Itachi Uchiha?-_Ayame quedo sorprendida ante la pregunta de su hermano.

-_¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?-_pregunto Ayame un tanto seria.

-_No respondas con una pregunta-_

_-Yo no siento nada por Itachi mas que odio, Naruto y que te quede bien claro, yo no puedo tener ningún otro sentimiento hacia el, es mi rival y debo vencerlo- _respondió la chica de manera tajante y seca, no se veía nada contenta y Naruto lo sabia (era de mirar su cara).

-_No te preocupes lo entendí será mejor que me duerma jajajjaja…buenas noches.. amm…¿te importa si esta noche duermo en mi cama? –_dijo Naruto antes de que su hermana le dijera algo.

Ayame negó con la cabeza, le deseo a su hermano las buenas noches y miro como este se dormía, ella por su parte seguía pensando en la pregunta de su hermano y en su respuesta, realmente nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que sentía por Itachi, siempre que lo veía el la molestaba con alguna amenaza o con un ataque y ella se defendía, pero después de tanto tiempo jamás se había detenido a pensar en lo que realmente sentía por Itachi, después de todo ellos fueron compañeros de clase alguna vez, uno mas destacado que otro, pero ¿por qué el siempre la molestaba?; Ayame trato de darle una explicación lógica a la pregunta que debatía en el interior de su mente, la noche trascurrió lentamente y Ayame no logro conciliar el sueño, así fue como llego un nuevo día; el sol salía como de costumbre y poco a poco la aldea de la Hoja despertaba de una noche de sueño.

Naruto despertaba con lo rayos de sol que cubrían su cara por no haber cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior, al despertar totalmente se dio cuenta de que su hermana no estaba, no se alarmo, era algo habitual en ella, Naruto sabia que con su pregunta Ayame no había dormido en toda la noche y cuando amanecía salía a caminar por la aldea para pensar mejor lo que la inquieta, a los pies de su cama vio el vestido que Ayame había ocupado el día anterior, junto al vestido, el obi rojo; Naruto se aseó como era debido y desayuno, se dirigió a la puerta para salir cuando noto una nota pegada en ella, la tomo y la leyó:

"_Naruto:_

_Salí a caminar, si no llego antes de que te vallas ordena y limpia la casa y no olvides abrir la _

_Ventana para la ventilación y luego cerrarla antes de irte; gracias de ante mano._

_Ayame"._

_PS: Si no lo haces me enfadare._

Naruto se quedo estático, pensando un momento su próxima acción, suspiro y lanzo el papel al basurero, dio media vuelta y comenzó a ordenar la casa, de ninguna manera quería hacer enojar a su hermana, no después de lo que le había hecho al Ero-senin el día anterior, prefería mantenerla de buen humor ya que no quería acabar en el hospital.

Por las calles de la aldea se encontraba paseando Lee, caminando lentamente como si buscara a alguien, Lee esperaba encontrarse con la señorita Ayame, incluso para encontrarse con ella no dio sus comunes vueltas a la aldea con Gai-sensei, le quedaba poco tiempo para reunirse con su equipo y empezar el entrenamiento diario, le quedaba cada vez menos tiempo y no lograba encontrarla.

Al igual que Ayame, Itachi tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño y todo gracias a la pregunta de su molesto hermano menor.

------------FLASH BACK--------------

Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban camino a su casa, cuando el silencio que reinaba entre ambos muchachos fue interrumpido por el menor con la siguiente pregunta:

-_Itachi ¿Qué sientes por la hermana de Naruto?-_

La pregunta hecha por Sasuke le había tomado por sorpresa, jamás en su vida alguien le había preguntado que sentía por Ayame Uzumaki y menos ponerse a pensar en ello, Itachi no contesto inmediatamente, pensó su respuesta y después de unos minutos logro dar su respuesta:

_-No la soporto por lo que es y como es-_

Sasuke no insistió en el tema y siguieron caminando en silencio; Itachi no dijo nada más en resto de la noche, ni siquiera ceno, estaba muy ocupado analizando su respuesta, ¿realmente que sentía por Ayame? Siempre la había molestado y le atacaba sin razón, ella le respondía y siempre seria así, pero ahora que se detenía a pensar un poco ni siquiera sabia como comenzó la rivalidad entre ellos, la noche paso lentamente y dio paso al día, sus pensamientos jugaban en su mente sin dejarlo en paz, se alisto para salir de su casa y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la aldea en dirección al bosque.

-------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------

Ayame paseaba por el bosque sin tomar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Itachi hacia lo mismo, sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraron en un pequeño claro del bosque, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero en sus miradas no había odio ni desagrado, si no mas bien confusión, no cruzaron palabras, estaban en una especie de trance hipnótico que poco a poco desaparecía, Ayame bajo la mirada en dirección al suelo, al contrario de Itachi que por primera vez se fijaba en la vestimenta de la chica que tenia en frente, llevaba puesto un vestido negro que cubría sus hombros pero dejaba ver sus brazos, el vestido llegaba hasta unos pequeños centímetros mas arriba de sus rodillas, le quedaba un poco holgado para una mejor movilidad, en la cintura llevaba una faja de color azul; el no dijo nada ante la chica, simplemente siguió caminando sin mirara atrás, Ayame le imito.

Lee se encontraba en dirección al lugar de entrenamiento de su equipo, caminaba lentamente y sin ganas, iba a llegar tarde, de hecho ya iba una hora tarde, paso sobre paso logro llegar a su destino, sus compañeros lo esperaban, lo miraban con algo de curiosidad y pena, Gai también lo miraba de esa manera, se acerco y le reprendió por llegar tarde, Lee no escucho ni la mitad de lo que su sensei le estaba diciendo, por vez primera no le interesaba lo que tenia para decir Gai-sensei, ver que su sensei dejaba de hablar Lee se disculpo por su falta y comenzó el entrenamiento, pero Lee estaba ausente, su cuerpo estaba presente en el entrenamiento aunque su mente se encontraba volando por el cielo en busca de la señorita Ayame, todos se dieron cuenta de su distracción y no logro un buen resultado esa mañana, a la hora del almuerzo se dedico a pasear por los alrededores del lugar, su sensei lo siguió al igual que sus compañeros, Lee ni se dio cuenta de que le seguían, al levantar la vista un poco vio a la chica con que deseaba encontrarse, se acerco a ella, la saludo con cortesía y camino junto a ella, Ayame se fijo en que algo le sucedía a Lee, a pesar de que lo conocía desde hace unos pocos días esa actitud era poco común, por lo general siempre se mostraba muy entusiasta, ella le susurro algo al oído, aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas solo por Lee, Ayame advirtió la presencia de terceros y prefirió que nadie mas escuchara, luego se despidió y desapareció de un segundo a otro, Lee se quedo hay parado, sin hacer nada solo pensaba en la cercanía en que habían estado hace unos momentos y en las palabras que le había dedicado, se encontraba en el paraíso sus compañeros miraban la escena que acababa de ocurrir, desde lejos tanto como su sensei y compañeros se alegraban por el, pero Tenten se encontraba algo preocupada, al ser una chica mayor podría tomar a Lee solo como un hermano, eso le rompería el corazón, ya que su corazón estaba 6trizado desde hace algún tiempo por culpa de Sakura; su equipo se alejo rápidamente para evitar que los descubriera, cosa que era algo complicado, ya que Lee permanecía en un lugar maravilloso de su mente. Lee despertó de sus ensueños y volvio con su equipo, esa tarde entreno como nunca, las palabras de Ayame le subieron el animo y lo impulsaron a dar mas de si en su entrenamiento, todos tenían curiosidad en saber que le había dicho peor no podían delatarse, además fuera lo que fuera le había hecho muy bien.

Naruto se encontraba amarrado a un árbol, estaba en esa posición por llegar mas tarde que Kakashi al entrenamiento, Sai se reía de el por lo bajo, Sakura estaba que le preguntaba sobre su hermana, no soportaba el querer saber todo sobre aquella chica, después de todo Naruto no les había dado una referencia, Sasuke ni se inmutaba aunque por dentro también asaltaba la duda de quien era en realidad esa chica, su hermano no le diría mucho mas de lo que le dijo la noche anterior; Kakashi les dio la orden a los ninjas que habían llegado temprano para que se fueran, una vez que los chicos se esfumaran Kakashi se sentó junto a Naruto y empezó a leer su libro favorito y a la vez adicción, el sensei se encontraba en su placer diario cuando Naruto le interrumpió:

-_Kakashi-sensei ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que me va a dejar aquí?_-

Kakashi Hatake levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que había anochecido y de que Naruto seguía amarrado al árbol.

-_Bien ya puedes irte, mañana no llegues tarde, el único que tiene ese derecho soy yo-_termino de decir el ninja copia a su alumno mientras volvía a sumirse en su lectura

Naruto solo le miro con los ojitos pequeñitos y se desato, una vez libre se fue camino a su casa seguramente Ayame lo estaba esperando, en el trayecto se encontró con Hinata , Kiba y Shino, los saludo y Hinata, con su característico sonrojo en las mejillas, pregunto por su hermana, Kiba se sorprendió, Shino no le dio importancia, o al menos eso parecía, Naruto le respondió que no la había visto desde ayer, Hianta le dedico saludos a Ayame y que deseaba verla pronto, Naruto le sonrió y se fue al momento que se despidió, no quería hacer esperar a su hermana para cenar o seguramente lo dejaría sin comer por llegar tarde.

Al llegar a su casa se percato de que Ayame aun no llegaba, era raro, ella siempre era puntual para la cena o al menos había sido así cuando era mas pequeño, en fin de cuentas ya llegaría, no era algo por que preocuparse, en la mesa encontró una olla con arroz, seguramente Ayame había estado preparado la cena y tuvo que salir de improviso, la verdadera angustia de Naruto era que esa noche no comería ramen , gracias a la filosofía de su hermana de comer ramen día por medio o te enfermaras; y hablando de la susodicha se escucho una serie de pasos muy fuertes que se aproximaban a la puerta de su casa, de un momento a otro Ayame entro por la puerta hecha una furia, azotó la puerta al serrarla, Naruto no se atrevió a preguntar nada solo le dijo un débil _"Hola"_ que la chica respondió intentando disimular su frustración, se dedico a preparar la cena en silencio, Naruto la miraba un poco asustado, seguramente lo que la tenia así era muy malo, una vez lista la cena ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Naruto se atrevió a preguntar el motivo de su enojo:

-_Ammmmm…hermana…¿qué es lo que pasa?-_

_-Tengo una misión…Y mi compañero es el tarado de Itachi-_respondió la chica intentando clamarse un poco para explicarle a su hermano la situación.

**Gracias a los que leen este fic no olviden dejar comentario.**

**Chaooo los veo luego.**


End file.
